Maaf, Misa
by Hikari-hime Elf
Summary: Summary : Selama ini Light memang hanya memanfaatkan 'mata' Misa. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka, -hampir- kehilangan Misa membuat hatinya terasa hampa/Fic OS gaje/DLDR


Holaaa aku datang lagi dengan fic yang lagi-lagi fic OS

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : Light Yagami X Misa Amane

Rate : T

Warning : Banyak typo, EYD berantakan, pendeskripsian yang sangat amat sedikit, dan kalau ada yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan fic kalian, aku minta maaf, tapi jujur, ini hasil otakku sendiri, jadi jangan menganggapku mem-plagiat, oke!

Maaf, Misa

Summary : Selama ini Light memang hanya memanfaatkan 'mata' Misa. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka, -hampir- kehilangan Misa membuat hatinya terasa hampa...

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Tap.. Tap... Tap...

Seorang gadis manis berkuncir dua tengah melangkah dengan riang menuju ke sebuah apartemen sembari mendekap sebuah bingkisan. Bukan, itu bukan apartemen tempat tinggalnya, melainkan tempat tinggal kekasihnya, Light Yagami. Gadis itu adalah Misa Amane, seorang artis cantik yang dikagumi, baik dari kalangan anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Dia gadis yang manis, tulus, ceria dan baik hati. Banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya posisi itu kini telah ditempati oleh Light, seorang mahasiswa muda yang jenius dan tampan. Sayangnya dia selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus pada orang lain, tak terkecuali pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Misa melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sesekali bersenandung riang. Jangan salahkan Light yang membiarkan gadis itu pergi ke apartemennya sendiri karena bahkan Light pun tidak tahu kalau Misa akan menuju ke sana. Misa memang sengaja tak memberitahukannya, karena ingin memberikan kejutan dihari ulangtahun sang kekasih. (Padahal sebenernya author ga tau ultah-nya Light itu kapan wkwkwk #plakk)

Setelah masuk ke apartemen dan naik ke lantai 13 menggunakan lift, dia berjalan menuju kamar nomor 215. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar itu, dia membuka pintunya perlahan.

Ceklek

Krieettt (padahal pintunya udah dibuka pelan-pelan tapi kok masih ada suaranya yak #bletak)

Perlahan dia masuk dengan mengendap-endap. (author : kaya maling aja! :P #dideathglare Misa)

'Light ada dimana ya?' batin Misa. Dia melangkah memasuki kamar apartemen itu. Saat mendekati ruang tengah, dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu adalah suara Light dan L. Misa pun menghentikan langkahnya karena penasaran dengan topik perbincangan kedua orang itu. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Waahh, kau beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti Misa. Aku jadi iri padamu," ujar L dengan nada kagum. Matanya berbinar memandangi TV yang sedang menayangkan seorang gadis -yang tidak lain adalah Misa- yang tengah diwawancarai. Misa yang mendengar kata-kata L jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kalau L berpikir begitu, apa Light juga akan berpikiran sama? Dia jadi tak sabar mendengar komentar Light.

"Heh, beruntung katamu? Dia selalu merepotkanku dengan tingkahnya."

Deg

Misa langsung menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Light. Jadi selama ini Light merasa direpotkan olehnya? Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak pernah berkata jujur didepannya? Dada Misa terasa sesak seketika. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-kata Light.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya membutuhkannya."

Deg

Hatinya terasa semakin sakit mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini, Light tidak mencintai dirinya? Berarti selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan?

Pluk

Bingkisan yang Misa bawa terjatuh. Misa menyeka kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dia bergegas melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi karena terburu-buru, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol pajangan didekatnya.

Pranngg

Ditempat Light dan L

"Aku bahkan tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya membutuhkannya." Light mengucapkannya dengan santai, tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang sejak tadi mendengar kata-katanya. L yang mendengar kata-kata Light pun langsung berkomentar heboh.

"Hah? Kau tak mencintainya? Padahal dia itu sangat manis, ceria dan baik hati. Masa sih kau tidak..."

Pranngg

Ucapan L terputus karena suara pecahan sebuah benda. L langsung bangkit menghampiri asal suara, sementara Light mengikutinya perlahan.

"Eh?" L kaget melihat seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan Light? Dia membulatkan matanya melihat kehadiran gadis itu, terlebih ketika melihat jejak-jejak air mata dipipi sang gadis, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan kembali memasang wajah datar. Hening terjadi di antara mereka sampai suara L memecah keheningan itu.

"Err kau sudah lama disini Misa? Ayo masuk," ajak L. Misa hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan untuk menolak ajakan L.

"Lebih baik aku pulang, L. Lagi pula kehadiranku tak diinginkan disini," ucap Misa sambil menatap tajam ke arah Light. Light hanya diam mematung melihat tingkah Misa. Dia tahu, Misa pasti mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup dihatinya. Perasaan Misa pasti sangat terluka saat ini.

"Aku permisi," lirih Misa. Light tetap diam, menatap punggung gadis itu yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu. Matanya memandang kosong pada pintu kamar apartemennya. Dia masih terdiam sampai suara L menyadarkannya.

"Hm.. Apa itu?" tanya L bingung sambil memandang sebuah bingkisan yang terselip didekat pintu. Light mengikuti arah pandangan L. Penasaran, dia pun menghampiri bingkisan itu dan mengambilnya. Bingkisan berbentuk hati dengan bungkus berwarna merah cerah.

Srekk

Light merobek bingkisan itu.

Deg

Ternyata itu kado dari Misa. Misa datang ke apartemennya malam-malam sendirian hanya untuk memberi kado untuknya. Rasa bersalahnya bertambah melihat sebuah note yang terselip di dalam kado itu.

_**Otanjoubi Omedetou Light. :D**_

_**Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu. :)**_

_**Yang Mencintaimu,**_

_**Misa Amane**_

Plukk

Kotak itu terjatuh dari tangan Light. L yang melihatnya jadi bingung.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Misa rela datang kesini hanya untuk memberiku hadiah, tapi aku malah menyakitinya dengan kata-kataku tadi," lirih Light pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh L. Light menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah begitu membuncah dalam hatinya. Dia menyesal telah menyakiti hati Misa, yang jelas-jelas sangat tulus mencintainya.

Melihat Light yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, L menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, tenanglah. Temui dia besok dan minta maaflah padanya," usul L. Light mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar, arigatou," ucapnya.

"Hm.. Douita." L mengangguk.

Disebuah kamar

Disudut kamar tepatnya di atas tempat tidur, seorang gadis tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Sejak kejadian satu jam yang lalu, dia langsung menuju apartemennya dan menangis sendirian disudut kamarnya. Hatinya teriris mengingat kejadian tadi. Niatnya ingin memberi kejutan untuk sang kekasih, ternyata malah dia yang mendapat kejutan yang menyakitkan.

Krieett

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok shinigami -berwujud monster *dicekek Rem*- yang masuk ke dalam. Matanya menatap cemas pada gadis yang masih menunduk didepannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban sang gadis, shinigami itu pun melangkah keluar kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang kembali menangis.

Esok hari

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. (serem amat ketokannya 3 kali #bugh)

Ceklek

Shinigami yang membuka pintu itu menatap tajam pada pemuda didepannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sinis.

"Mana Misa?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda tadi malah balik bertanya. Karena malas berdebat dengan pemuda itu, sang shinigami pun menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamar. Pemuda itu langsung melangkah masuk menuju kamar yang ditunjuk shinigami tadi.

Cklek

Kriett

Setelah pintu terbuka, Light -pemuda itu- menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. Seorang gadis tengah meringkuk disudut kamar, dan sepertinya gadis itu tengah tertidur, terdengar dari helaan napasnya yang teratur. Perlahan Light menghampiri sang gadis, Misa, lalu membelai lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Ngh," lenguh Misa ketika dirasanya ada tangan yang membelai rambutnya. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Light yang tengah terkejut melihat keadaan Misa. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Light cemas. Misa hanya mengangguk, tapi Light tahu Misa berbohong. Dengan wajah yang sayu dan pucat seperti itu, dia masih bisa berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja? Perlahan, rasa bersalah kembali membuncah dihati Light. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Misa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam pelukan itu. Tapi dia tak boleh terus begini. Ia tak mau terus dimanfaatkan.

"Light, lepaskan," pintanya pelan. Light melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Misa. Misa kembali membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Jangan pernah temui Misa lagi! Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal!"

Deg

Mendengar kata-kata Misa membuat hatinya terenyuh. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi yang jelas dadanya sangat sesak saat ini. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk tidak menemui gadis ini, karena hanya dengan bersama gadis ini dia merasakan kenyamanan, walau dia tak mengerti apa arti dari perasaannya itu.

"Tapi.. kenapa?" tanya Light akhirnya.

"Aku lelah dimanfaatkan olehmu, rasanya menyakitkan dan... membuatku sesak hiks." Lagi. Air mata itu pun mengalir lagi dari pelupuk mata Misa. Light menatap Misa. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat gadis itu menangis, terlebih setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Dia menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan Misa. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hampa. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan kehilangan gadis itu. Hatinya begitu berat melepas gadis itu. Kini ia sadar, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Misa. Dia pun menangkupkan wajah Misa dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memandang mata Misa yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku salah karena telah memanfaatkanmu selama ini, tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku membutuhkanmu Misa. Bukan karena 'mata'mu, tapi karena dirimu. Kau membuatku merasa nyaman dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Kumohon, maafkan aku," lirih Light. Dia benar-benar putus asa saat ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hari-harinya nanti tanpa kehadiran Misa.

Misa menatap mata Light. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Light. Dan dia menemukannya, dia menemukan kejujuran yang sesungguhnya didalamnya. Perlahan dia mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Um.. Misa memaafkan Light," ucapnya sambil mengangguk. Mendengar jawaban Misa, Light tersenyum lembut. Dia kembali menarik Misa ke dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Misa menarik diri dari pelukan Light. Light menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Light," ucap Misa ceria. Senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Light ikut tersenyum. Misa kembali memeluknya.

"Arigatou," bisik Light ditelinga Misa. Misa mengangguk dalam pelukan Light.

Rasa sesak yang dirasakan Light tadi hilang seketika dari dadanya. Perasaannya kini benar-benar lega dan tenang. Dia tak akan kehilangan Misa dan tak akan pernah mau kehilangan gadis itu. Dalam hati dia berjanji, akan selalu menjaga dan tak akan menyakiti gadis itu lagi.

-Aku sadar selama ini aku salah

Dan aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan itu lagi

Karena aku tak mau kehilangannya

Karena kini aku sadar kalau aku... mencintainya

A/N : Huaaaahh, akhirnya jadi juga #menghelanapaslega

Satu kata untuk fic ini : LEBAY ! Kyaaaa #teriakhisteris

Tadinya aku mau bikin genre Romance/Hurt/Comfort, tapi aku takut Hurt/Comfort-nya ga kerasa jadi yaaa aku ganti jadi Romance/Drama aja deh hehehe :D

Buat Hafiz sama Ry-chan yang udah aku buat nunggu lama karena fic ini belum aku update-update, hontouni gomenasai~ #ojigi

Semoga fic-nya menghibur ya~

Akhir kata

Mind to RnR? #puppyeyesnojutsu


End file.
